Is It You I'm Looking For
by Starlight KittyKat
Summary: **Prologue to 'One Look'** Over the years Marron and Trunks have grown fond of each other. A drunken night at Marron's 14th birthday party will change not only them, but everyone around them. Will Trunks ever conquer his demons? Will Marron ever forgive him?
1. Is It You I'm Looking For

**Is It You I'm Looking For **

I gaze out of my window

as the rain falls

There's no one else in the world

I would give my all

My everything my longing heart

Your so close

But yet so far

Marron gazed out her bedroom window. It was foggy, for it had been raining the last two days. The only person she ever thought about was Trunks Briefs. He was gorgeous, tall, and charming. Everything she physically wanted in a guy; however, there was something more to him than his looks. Something deeper laid within those piercing blue eyes. 'Silly me,' she thought, 'how could a guy like him ever like a girl like me.' She never thought she was beautiful in the slightest, and her family wasn't rich and classy like his. She gazed around her room.; her walls were covered with awards and pictures of her family; the shelves were topped with trophies from her various achievements; A desk near a lamp was covered with advance curricular books. Marron got up early the next morning to get ready for school. Her mother and father were already downstairs eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Marron said as she kissed her parents on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart." Krillin and 18 said.

"Going in early for track practice?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, then I am going to study awhile before class." Marron said as she grabbed a plate for breakfast.

18 smiled when her daughter said this. She never knew what school was like or what it was like to be young. "I'll drop you off on my way to work." 18 told her.

"Thank you mom." Marron sat down and put a little food on her plate. She was scrawny and didn't eat much.

They all finished breakfast and headed their separate ways.

"Bye dad!" Marron waved from the car.

"Bye Krillin!" 18 yelled from the car.

Krillin loved his two girls; they were his only family. "Bye honey. Bye Marron." Krillin started his car and looked at his family as they drove off. He smiled to himself for he was proud.

Marron ran around the track as she took her hair out its pigtails. She loved the way the wind blew through her hair. This was her time when she felt free. No worries, no schoolwork, and no rush; just her and her thoughts. The smell of the dewy air filled her nose as her feet hit the ground. She was enjoying this deeply.

"Alright everyone hit the showers!" The coach yelled.

Her simple pleasure had ended just as quickly as it started. She put her hair up in her usual pigtails, put on her glasses and headed to the locker room.

"Oh my God did you see_ Angels _last night!" two girls chatted in the locker room.

"Oh my God yes I did!" the other girl responded.

One girl bumped the other and looked at Marron. "Hey Marron," the girl called.

"Yes." she answered pulling out her towels.

"Did you watch _Angels _last night?" the girl asked.

"Is that a song?" Marron answered.

The two girls laughed uncontrollably. "That's a movie!" They replied sarcastically.

"Oh my God she is such a loser!" another girl laughed.

An embarrassed Marron walked away to the showers holding her towels limply in her hands. She wasn't a confrontational girl; she didn't like mess and she didn't like to fight. She entered the shower and turned it on full blast; letting the hot water hit her face. She had no friends at school beside Bra. The girls ostracized and made fun of her behind her back. They called her names like dork, loser, four eyes, and goody-goody. She couldn't afford to dress like them; she didn't have guys throwing themselves at her feet. She hung her head and let out a long sigh.

"Hurry up in there Chestnut! The bell is going to ring soon and I'm not writing you a pass!" Coach declared from outside the showers. Marron washed up and got dressed for class.

"Mar-Bear," Bra exclaimed down the hall.

"Hey girl," Marron greeted.

"Are you coming to my house today, we're having a barbeque!" Bra asked as the girls made their way to the cafeteria. "Trunks will be there." Bra smiled as Marron's eye lit up. "You're so hooked on my brother!" Bra joked.

"No I am not and of course I'm coming over!" Marron blushed.

"You think your parents will come? My mom hasn't seen them in a while." Bra asked.

"No they have to work all day," Marron said quietly, "and they'll probably be too tired." She didn't like that her parents worked so hard, but she knew they did it for her. The girls walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for food line. The football teamed eyed Bra up and down; she was more developed than Marron even though she was younger. 'Saiyan genes I suppose.' Marron thought.

Bra scanned the food selection and shook her head, "This food sucks!" Bra sassed with a disgusted face. "Wanna go somewhere?" Marron looked around as if someone was listening. "Come on Marron I'll bring you back, only if you want!" Bra suggested.

Marron hated to break the rules; however, she was tired of being called a dork. "Yeah let's go Bra." Marron said proudly.

"That's what I'm talking about. You need to loosen up some." Bra grabbed her best friend's arm and they ran to the student parking lot.

"Aren't we flying?" Marron asked.

"No way, I snuck my mom's car!" Bra unlocked the doors with the keys, "Get in." Bra let the top down and Marron hopped in. Bra put on her shades, turned the music up, and sped out o the parking lot.

Bra pulled into the Burger Joint. "I love their food," Marron exclaimed.

"I know right!" Bra said. They were greeted by blonde carhop in a tight midriff and skimpy shorts. "Can I have one Fat Ass with cheese and a Skinny Bitch with no mayonnaise and two cokes please."

Bra gave her some money and the girl briskly walked away. "Can you believe school is almost out?" Marron said.

Bra gave a sigh of relief, "I know. Its about time."

"I have a feeling this is going be the most interesting summer yet." Marron leaned back in the leather seats and breathed in the cool air deeply. She was shaken out of her thoughts as two extremely loud motorcycles pulled on side of them. Marron and Bra looked over as the two men removed their helmets.

"Oh my God seriously?" Bra said to herself.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Trunks asked jumping off his bike. "Why do have mom's car?"

Bra pushed Trunks away as he leaned into the car, "Mind your business dick drip!" Bra retorted.

Trunks wanted to say something until he saw Marron sitting in the passenger seat. "Hey Marron!" He smiled.

'He is so cute! Ok Marron don't freak out!' Marron thought.

"She doesn't want to talk you!" Bra shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trunks murmured.

Marron laughed, "Hey Trunks." He gave her a half grin as he turned around to call Goten.

"Goten look who's here!" Goten turned around and smiled brightly as he walked up to the car.

"What's up ladies." Goten charmingly said.

"You just noticed us?" Bra asked slyly.

"He had his head so far up that girl's ass he didn't notice you." Trunks remarked as the skanky carhop winked their way.

"Wait until tonight, then I'm really gonna have my head up her ass." Goten laughed winking back at the girl.

"Eww!" The girls laughed to each other.

"You're so disgusting!" Bra joked. Trunks walked around to the passenger's side of the car and leaned on it; Marron blushed at the sight of him being so close.

"So Marron what are you doing for your birthday next weekend?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah Marron what are you doing for your birthday next weekend?" Bra repeated.

Trunks gave Bra an evil stare; Bra cocked her head to the side and replied with her middle finger.

"Nothing much just some cake and ice cream I guess. My parents are leaving for the weekend." Marron said.

"Well me and Goten want to drop by if you don't mind." Trunks said alluringly.

Her smile was shy, "Sure." They stared into each others eyes for a brief moment.

"Here's your Skinny Bitch and your Fat Ass with cheese along with two cokes."

"Thank You!" Bra grabbed the bag of food. "Bye…Goten!" purposely ignoring Trunks.

"Bye Trunks." Marron said sweetly.

Trunks smiled, "Bye beautiful."

"Back up before I run your ass over!" Bra yelled.

"Bye Goten." Marron waved from the car.

"Bye Marron! Bye Bra!" Goten waved. The men watched the car drive out of the parking lot. Trunks licked his lips and walked towards his bike.

"I saw that!" Bra said to a smitten Marron.

Marron took a bite from her burger, "what are you talking about?"

"Bye Trunks!" Bra said as she made a prissy wave.

Marron laughed, "I was just saying bye."

"Yeah right! I know my brother; I wouldn't be making nice-nice with him if I were you." Bra drove into the school's student parking lot and parked the car. She reclined the seat and grabbed some fries out the bag.

"Why he's a good guy." Marron asked bewilderedly.

"Ha! You don't see the whores he has rolling out of his room every night." Bra chuckled.

Marron shook her head in disbelief, "No, no way!"

"Yes way! Our rooms are on the same hall remember." Bra said in assurance.

Marron had a look of disbelief on her face. 'Trunks isn't a player like that,' she thought, 'sure he had girlfriends, a lot of girlfriends, but he was rich and good looking.' She looked over at Bra who was devouring her humongous burger. "Well he's not serious about them, is he?" Marron asked aggressively.

"Hell no! Trunks is a hit it and quit it kind of guy. Your pussy got to be the shit to keep him coming back for more. He never has the same girls over." Just as Bra finished her sentence, Yumi and her, as Bra calls them, "gang of bitches" walked onto the parking lot. "Look at this slut!" Bra said facing Marron. Marron knew Trunks and Yumi dated until he graduated two years before. She immediately became angry and Bra noticed. "Marron don't get twisted. From what I heard, her pussy stale anyways." Marron's faced lightened as her and Bra laughed hysterically.

"We have to go to class; the bell is about to ring." Marron said getting her bag out of the back seat.

"I guess." Bra turned on the car and put the sun roof up. She grabbed her bags out of the back seat and got out the car. Marron still laughed from what Bra said. "Marron you're goofy as hell!" Both girls burst into laughter again as they entered the school.

* * *

"My parents are having a barbeque; I was wondering if you want to come by and chill for awhile?" Trunks asked the blonde girl.

"Will your parents be cool with having me over?" Blondie grinned with her exotic, long finger in her mouth.

Trunks looked at the blond with a straight face, " Most definitely." Goten chow down as his best friend lied.

"Well I get off at 5, so if you want to come by, I can follow you there." She said gazing dreamily into his eyes.

Trunks eyed her up and down ferociously, "I can do that." The girl rose off Trunks' lap and wiggled her ass in his face. "Well I'll see you then."

"Alright." Trunks smirked as the carhop entered the building. When she wasn't in sight he flicked a piece of trash in her direction, "Fucking slut."

Goten laughed as he ate his French fries, "wow!"

"She is! These bitches would do anything." Trunks laughed.

Goten turned around in the direction the carhop walked, "She fine as hell though. I gave her to you."

"Yeah right! You coming by my house today right?" Trunks asked.

"Fucking right! You know Son's don't miss a barbeque." Goten said as he finished his food.

Trunks started to think about Marron. He had these weird feelings for her that he didn't understand. When he thought about it, he always had weird feelings for Marron. When his dad died, Marron was always at his house keeping Bra company. Him and Goten always pulled pranks on her eventually making her cry. She always followed them around and they would fly away or teleport to get away from her; however, when he was depressed or lonely she would always comfort him. As time went on he couldn't help but notice the way she had grown as a person. She was different than the girls he messed around with. She wore glasses and was skinny, so guys didn't jump her bones, but he liked it that way. He liked having her to himself like that. She was a bookworm, an overachiever, intelligent, much like him. However, he had to love her from a distance; that was his style.

"Who are you thinking about?" Goten asked peculiarly.

Trunks shook his head, "No one. Why?" Trunks responded defensively.

Goten raised his chin in a thoughtful manner, "You thinking about somebody."

"Thinking about getting some ass tonight." Trunks winked.

Goten smiled, "No you not thinking about some ass."

"What are you talking about?" responded defensively again.

"I've known you all my life, you don't fool me. Tell me who she is." Goten poked.

"Whatever. Mind your damn business!" Trunks laughed.

Goten's phone beeped as a text message came through. "_Miss you I was wondering if you can help me with that oral exam ;)" _

"Oh shit!" Goten shouted.

"What, who is it?" Trunks asked.

"Its Valese." Goten smirked.

"I know what that face means." Trunks smiled.

"All you can eat starting at 10 o'clock." Goten said seriously.

Trunks shook his head and laughed, "Come on you ready to go?" Trunks grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"Yeah let's go." The boys jumped on their custom bikes, revved the engines, and sped down the street leaving smoke behind them.


	2. Could You Love Me

There's something in you

That weakens me

Makes me fall the way I do

Brings me to my knees

No one sees me as much

But you have heaven's touch

"School's out finally!" Bra ripped off her tie and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Yeah I know. I have to study for our chemistry exam next Tuesday." Marron said.

Bra threw her head back in exhaustion, "Come on Marron seriously! You can do that another time; we're supposed to have fun tonight."

"I can't do it another time; I have practice all next week and my birthday is next weekend." Marron said.

Bra pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors. "Marron you work too hard."

"And you don't work enough." Marron jauntily spoke.

The girls threw their bags in the backseat and got in the car. "I'm just not the school girl type." Bra moaned as she put started the car and let the sunroof down. "I would rather dress cute, be hot, and look good."

"Well those things are okay, but life is more than that you know," Marron pointed out.

Bra fiddled in the mirror combing her hair with her hands. "Maybe, but right now I just wanna have fun!" She turned on her music and danced in the seat as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" blasted through the speakers. All eyes were on them as Bra revved the engine. She put the car in drive and yelled out the window at the uniformed bystanders, "Sayonara bitches!" She pressed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot. Bra continued to shimmy in the seat as Marron went on about school.

"You know my parents want me to become a doctor; they work really hard." Marron claimed as the gusts of wind blew her hair wildly.

"What do you want though?" Bra asked as she continued to dance.

Marron thought long and hard about what Bra said. "Well I don't know really? My parents always told me I would be a doctor; contribute to the world in a positive way."

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with that; my mom's a scientist. She has contributed a lot to the world in more ways than some; however, I know you and I know you're not happy."

Marron sighed, "What can I do? I want to have fun but I'm always busy."

"No worries I'll show you a good ass time this weekend." Bra giggled as they came to a red light. A group of college guys in a Ferrari drove up next to them.

"Hey baby wanna come with us?" The men were practically falling out of the window to talk to Bra. Bra laughed as the hormone driven guys barked and howled at her. "Did you hear me baby?" Bra bit her lip and revved the engine. Her mom had a top of the line engine along with nitrous. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The driver yelled.

"Buckle up!" Bra told Marron. As the light turned green Bra stomped on the gas. The guys were in hot pursuit behind them quickly catching up. "Watch this!" She told Marron. Bra pressed a red button and the car shot down the street like a rocket leaving smoke behind it. The smoke blinded the guys sending them spiraling in the middle of street.

Marron laughed as she saw the driver desperately trying to regain control of his car. "Oh my God Bra you're crazy!"

Bra laughed loudly as she made her way through the city, "Didn't I tell you this was gonna be fun!" Marron laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes. Bra enjoyed to see her best friend laugh. Bra made her way to Capsule Corps.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Briefs said as she approached the girls.

"Hi grandma!" Bra cheered as she grabbed her bag out of the backseat

"Hi Mrs. Briefs." Marron greeted as she also grabbed her bags from the backseat.

"Where's mom?" Bra asked as she hugged her grandmother

"Oh she's in the back yard setting up for the barbeque. Marron, honey I hope you're

staying?" Mrs. Briefs said pointing to the backyard.

"Yes I am." Marron said.

"Wonderful I'll go get you girls some cake and ice cream." Mrs. Briefs smiled as she walked inside their home.

The girls ran into the backyard to look for Bulma. They found her running frantically looking for something."

"Hey mom." Bra greeted.

"Hey Bra. Hey Marron!" Bulma cheerfully said.

"Mom what are you looking for." Bra asked in confusion.

"I'm looking for the plate of wings I had sitting here!" Bulma said with her hands on her hips. The girls snickered to themselves knowing the only possible place a plate of wings could be.

"Have you asked dad?" Bra pointed towards the gravity room. Bulma eyes opened wide and suddenly turned angry. Bulma growled and stomped away towards the gravity chamber.

"Lets go to your room and get ready for tonight." The girls ran in the house to Bra's room.

"Marron I have the perfect outfit for you!" Bra enthusiastically said. Bra pulled out a white halter and a pink mini skirt.

"No way!" Marron flipped.

Bra sighed, "You haven't even tried it on!"

"I don't need to. This is too much!" Marron exclaimed.

"Put it on!" Bra growled. Marron grabbed the outfit and changed in the bathroom.

"Knock, Knock!" Mrs. Briefs opened the door to Bra's room, "Honey I brought the ice cream and cake!"

"Thanks grandma you can set it there." Bra said as she played with her hair in the mirror.

"Ok dear." Mrs. Briefs sat the tray of goodies on the tea table and exited Bra's room in her usual happy state.

"Hurry up Marron the ice cream is going to melt!" Bra yelled.

Marron walked out the bathroom covering her stomach with her arms. "I don't feel comfortable."

Bra smiled, "Its cute wear it tonight." Bra moved Marron in front of her mirror and removed her hands.

"See you're gorgeous!" Bra untied Marron's pigtails and fluffed out her hair. "All we need to do is add

some curl, pin this side back, add a little eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss and you'll be set."

"You think?" Marron asked questionably.

"Yes! I'm your best friend I wouldn't lie to you." Marron felt uneasy, but went along. The girl's ate their cake and ice cream and took turns taking a shower. "Are you ready?" Bra asked with a hot curler in one hand and hair spray in the other.

Marron closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes, I'm ready." Bra's favorite thing to do was play dress up. She curled Marron's hair, removed her glasses, covered her eyes in glittery pink eye shadow, added mascara, applied lip gloss, and pinned her hair back with a silver bow.

"Stand up and close your eyes." She told Marron. Marron stood and closed her eyes; Bra guided her to the life size mirror. "Open your eyes." Marron clenched her eyes. She didn't want to open them; she was afraid of what she might see. "It's ok open them." Bra reassured her.

Marron opened her eyes and stared into the mirror. She didn't recognize herself; she was beautiful. "I'm beautiful!" Marron gasped.

Bra looked in the mirror and chuckled a bit, "Marron, you've always been beautiful." Bra bounced her curls, "I just defined it." Marron smiled at her new self. She sat on Bra's bed and twirled her finger in her new bouncy curls. "I knew you'd like it! Ok I'm going to get dressed; The party is about to start." Bra went into her closet and grabbed a cute yellow mini dress. She pulled her hair into a side bun and let her bangs fall into her face. She applied her makeup and went back in her closet for her shoes. "Marron you can wear these." Bra pulled out a pair of pink rhinestone studded sandals and pushed them by Marron, "And I can wear these." Bra's shoes were white sandals with glittery straps.

"Girls come down stairs; the party is starting!" Bulma yelled.

"Ok mommy we're coming!" The girls ran down the stairs to the booming festivities that await them.

* * *

Trunks teased his hair with a comb as he looked in the mirror. He checked out his face and clothes before he headed out the door. "Goten you ready?"

Goten grabbed his helmet off the dresser, "Yeah I'm ready."

"We gotta pick up that girl and then we'll head to my house." Trunks said walking out Goten's front door.

"Yep." Goten shorted as he revved his bike. He didn't think it a good idea to bring this girl along with them but Trunks always did what he wanted anyway. Besides he was getting some tonight so he reaaly didn't care.

They boys left Goten's house and headed towards the city. They pulled into the Burger Joint; the carhop was already waiting in front of her car.

She sultrily walked to Trunks' bike, "I was wondering if you were coming or not," she cooed.

"You know I had to see you baby." Trunks said coolly.

"Ok so I'll follow you." She said swaying to her car with her hands on her hips.

"You know I had to see you baby," Goten mockingly muffled under his helmet. Trunks snickered evilly as the thought of what he was going to do to her ran through his mind. The girl drove up next to him and they all headed to Capsule Corps.

As Trunks maneuvered through the crowded driveway, he noticed that his mom went all out as usual.

"Your house is fab!" The wide eyed girl gleamed as she got out of her car.

Trunks grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him, "Thanks! So are you." She giggled like a school girl as Trunks sucked on her neck.

"Trunks I'm going by the food," Goten said disgustingly.

"Cool!" Trunks hollered. He focused his attention back on the skimpy maiden he held in his arms. "I'm staying with you." He moaned quietly. She moaned and grunted as Trunks laid more kisses down her neck to her breast.

"Come on you hungry?" Trunks asked her releasing her from his grasp.

She gazed deeply in his blue eyes, "Yes."

"Alright lets go." Trunks and the girl walked hand in hand to the backyard. He saw Goten, his father, and Goku basically having a food eating contest the way they scarf down the food. He didn't see his mother or grandmother; they were probably gossiping with Chichi about their kids. Either way it was a good thing; he didn't want to run into his mother with a skank on his arm. However, he did see Bra with a blonde. 'Who the hell is that?' He thought. "Hey why don't you go over to the buffet while I go talk to my sister."

"Oh.." Before she could finish her sentence Trunks was already making his way to where the drinks were. The girls were giggling and chatting with each other when Trunks barged in on their conversation. "Hey Bra." He said.

"Oh my God can you get anymore annoying! I'm talking to my best friend you dick!" Bra retorted. Trunks looked surprised as he turned to the girl next to Bra; Bra only had one best friend.

He stared at her for a few seconds, "Hey Marron!" Trunks said ecstatically.

"Who did you think it was idiot!" Bra huffed.

"Hey Trunks." Marron said quaintly.

For the first time in a long time Trunks was at loss of words. Before he could catch himself, Goten walked up with a turkey leg in each hand. "What's up Bra." He mumbled. He swallowed deeply when he noticed the girl next to Bra. "Bra who's your friend?" Goten asked.

"It's me Goten!" Marron said to his surprise.

"Marron? Damnnnnn!" Goten said looking at Marron from head to toe.

"You need help." Bra said jokingly to Goten. Bra looked at her brother who was still at a loss of words and gave Marron a small nod. She grabbed Goten's arm and walked over to the Bra leaving Marron and Trunks alone.

"You look really nice Marron." Trunks said politely.

"Thank you. You too." Marron smiled. Trunks really didn't know what to say, so he played with his fingers.

Marron giggled a bit. "What?" Trunks asked.

"I haven't seen you do that since you were a kid." She pointed out. He blushed a bit as he caught her eyes. They stared at each other in a way they never have before. Marron shyly stepped closer to him as Trunks leaned into her.

"Trunks, baby, are you gonna dance with me?" The now tipsy carhop moaned as she wrapped her leg around Trunks' body. Marron stepped back in disdain of the girl while Trunks had a look of utter disgust. Marron felt a bit embarrassed for getting to close to him so she turned around and walked away.

"What the fuck!" Trunks grunted as he tossed the girl's leg off him.

"Who the fuck was she?" The girl demanded to know.

"None of your fucking business! I told you I was going to talk to my sister!" Trunks huffed.

"She didn't look like no sister to me!" The girl retorted.

"What the fuck is it to you; you're just a fuck!" The girl tooted her nose in the air in vanity. She tried to walk away when Trunks grabbed her arm. He stared into her eyes with a menacing look before pushing her away. Bra and Goten looked on in amazement and shock.

"I'm going to check on Marron; I'll be back." Bra set her drink down and made her way through the crowd to look for Marron. Trunks walked over to the bar and stood next to Goten. Goten drunk his beer and pretended nothing happened.

"Fucking bitch!" Trunks grunted.

"Yeah." Goten nodded.

"I shouldn't have brought her here." Trunks sighed.

"Yep!" Goten shorted as he continued to drink his beer.

"That's all you got to say?" Trunks said in frustration.

"Marron looked good tonight." Goten mentioned.

Trunks turned his head to embellish in his thoughts. 'Yeah, Marron does look good tonight.' He thought.

* * *

Marron sat in Bra's bathroom crying; Bra walked in and sat on the floor next to her. She grabbed one of the many tissues off the floor and wiped Marron's running mascara eyes with it.

"That was so embarrassing!" Marron stuttered as she wept.

"Marron come on don't let this bring you down. I told you my brother's a dick! Why do you think his under cuts the way it does!" Bra laughed to try and cheer her friend up, but it proved to no avail.

"I don't want to go back down there; can we stay here for the rest of the night." Marron asked as she hung her in between her knees.

"Sure." Bra smiled as she began to pick up the tissues and throw them away. "I'll wait for you out here."

Marron arose from the floor and stood in the mirror. Her face was stained mascara and eye shadow; her eyes were puffy and red; her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. She turned on the water, wiped her face, and combed out her hair. She grabbed two rubber bands and made two pigtails on each side of her head; she removed her clothes and put on her pink pajamas. She looked in the mirror, put on her glasses, and smiled at her "regular self"; however, her smile was grief stricken.

The party was winding down and everyone was beginning to leave. "Thank you so much for coming!" Bulma said as she hugged Chichi.

"Of course! We'd never miss an event like this!" Chichi exclaimed. "Goku lets go!" The mountains of left over food put Goku in a trance. "Goku!" Chichi screamed. Vegeta laughed as Goku was hauled away by Gohan.

"I think I'm gonna head out too Trunks." Goten said.

"Alright," Trunks yawned, "have fun!"

A mischievous grin came across Goten's face. "Me? What about you? Where's your girl?" Goten asked Trunks.

Trunks shuttered at the thought of nameless blonde. "She's passed out upstairs."

"I thought that was how you liked them." Goten mentioned.

"It's getting real old." Trunks said.

Goten's phone beeped. _"Baby I'm waiting!" Valese text. _"Hey I got to go, I'll catch you later!"

"Ok see you later." Before Goten turned around he looked back at Trunks, "Hey! Have fun!"

Trunks smiled as his friend vanished in the sky. He walked through the house to his bedroom upstairs. The girl was tossed over the bed naked. His lusts took over him and he slung the door behind him. Trunks began to take off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. His breathing got deeper as he pulled the girl's legs around him.

"Hey." The blonde slurred.

"Shhhh…" Trunks said silently. He massaged her inner thighs and entered her. The girl screamed as he slid in and out. Trunks was so caught up that he didn't notice the door cracked open. The moans grew louder and louder as it echoed down the hall where his sister and her best friend lay.


	3. You're the One

Is it you I'm looking for

Because you're the one I adore

I want to hold you in my arms

Embrace me with your charms

Be the one I give my heart.

The bed squeaked and rocked back and forth at the pressure. Trunks gripped the headboard with one hand while the other gripped her waist. He panted harder and harder as Blondie arched her back and screamed at every orgasm. Trunks groped up and down inside of her, making her drip around him.

"Deeper!" She moaned. "Harder, faster, faster!"

'This bitch just don't know!' He laughed to himself.

"Harder baby! Harder!" The girl screamed.

Trunks lifted her legs on his shoulders; he slid in deep. He quickened; deeper and deeper he went; harder and harder he went.

"You like that shit!" He grunted as he smacked her disgusting face. She scratched and pulled on her breast, causing them to bleed.

"Oh Trunks baby! Baby! Baby!" The girl screamed. She reached out to touch Trunks' face, but he smacked her hand away. She dug her nails in his back. Trunks let out a harsh scream as he fell on top of her. The girl breathed radically underneath him, panting and rubbing her pussy. She licked her fingers and ran her hand through his hair; Trunks rolled off her on his back. The happily satisfied girl cuddled next to Trunks, and rested her head on his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trunks asked coldly. The girl looked at him surprised. "Get off me bitch!" Trunks pushed her away and turned away from her. He hated when sluts want love. 'Get a dog or something bitch!' He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and glanced out the window. He thought of a girl, an innocent sweet girl; beautiful she indeed. She was way too young; however, his already aroused nature got the best of him. She was a virgin of course, young, and sweet. She probably smelled sugary and delicious, not like the slut he was in bed with. He could smell how many men she fucked in her short life; It was revolting. He wanted to push her out his bed and burn the sheets. He wanted to kiss Marron and lay her down; make love to her and take her the right way. He rubbed his face, 'Yeah right!' He argued with himself.

The sun rose and his head was throbbing from the night before. He looked over to see Blondie wrapped in his sheets comfortably with a smile on her face. He stared at her for a while. "Get your ass up!" He shook her roughly.

"What time is it?" The confused girl asked.

"Time you get your ass up and go home!" Trunks answered harshly.

"Damn I don't get breakfast?" She asked getting out of bed to putting her uniform on.

"What the fu…hell no you don't get no breakfast! What the hell you think this is!" Trunks said getting out the bed.

"You know what Trunks Briefs! For a man as rich as you are, you really need to learn how to escort a real woman around!"

"You know something?" Trunks asked heartfelt. "You're absolutely right!" Blondie grinned feeling as if she won the conversation. "Let me escort your ass out the door!" The girl snorted and walked out. He led her out the back door so his family wouldn't see her. As he headed back upstairs, he noticed Bra's door slightly opened. He walked by and peaked in; he saw Marron and Bra laying in the bed. Marron's hair tossed timidly across her face; she wasn't wearing her glasses. Trunks stared at the sleeping beauty for a moment. Bra began to stir and he quietly closed the door and returned to his room. Thinking of Marron made him scowl at the happenings of the night before. He ripped the sheets off the bed and burned them with his hands. He got in the shower, turned on the hottest temperature and relaxed his mind.

After his shower, he ran downstairs to join his family for breakfast. He sat down at the table, but didn't notice all eyes on him. His head was still pounding and he desperately needed food.

"Good Morning everyone." Trunks grunted.

"Good morning." Bulma said sarcastically as she threw a plate of food in front of him. He looked at his mother in confusion.

"Thanks for waking the world up last night!" An irritated Bra snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked innocently.

"Deeper, harder, faster, Oh Trunks! Baby!" Bra mimicked as she ate her eggs.

"Stop it!" Bulma screeched in disgust. Bra, Vegeta, and Mrs. Briefs snickered to themselves. Bulma shook her head and read the paper. Marron, however, did not laugh. She depressingly held her head down and ate quietly. He remembered closing the door, but he guessed it didn't shut. However, he didn't know Marron would spend the night. Otherwise he would've kicked the bitch out.

"What are you girls going to do today?" Bulma asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know yet." Bra shook her head.

"Marron you okay honey?" Bulma asked concerned as she put her paper down. Marron had not spoken that entire morning.

"Yes," Marron whispered, "I'm fine."

Trunks lowered his head, disappointed at his indiscretions the night before. 'Why do I even care?' He asked himself. 'This girl really got my mind twisted!'

"We're done!" Bra hopped up from the table and grabbed her and Marron's plates to put in the sink. "Come on Marron let's go upstairs!" Bra exclaimed running to the stairs with Marron not far behind.

"Deeper! Harder! Faster! Oh my God! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" Bra mimicked again laughing. Trunks smacked his lips and shook his head.

"Bra cut it out!" Bulma yelled again. Vegeta choked on his food in laughter.

"I'm done!" Trunks pushed his plate away and rose from the table. He headed upstairs to his room while Bra's laughter echoed loudly through the halls. He looked angrily towards her, but met Marron's mystified eyes. He stared, into what seemed a dark abyss, with guilt. She looked away and followed Bra into her room. Trunks entered his room and slammed the door. Pissed at himself, he jumped in the bed and covered his eyes.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Trunks screamed. He couldn't understand these damned feelings. "What the fuck!" he shouted to himself. "Stupid girl! Why is she even here!" Not being able to live his life the way he wants made him angry; caring how some girl felt made him angrier.

He couldn't stay in the house any longer; he had to leave. The walls felt as if they were closing in on him. He flew out the window to the roof. He needed to collect his thoughts, and this was always where he went. He closed his eyes and let the sun beam down on him. Moreover, he was laying right above Bra's bedroom window.

* * *

"This skirt is so cute!" Bra cooed as she danced in the mirror. "What do you think Marron?" Bra asked. Marron didn't answer. Bra turned around to see her friend in the window seal hugging her stuffed piglet. "Mar-Bear what's the matter?" Marron didn't respond. "Are you upset about my brother? If you are then don't be!" Bra said as she sat next to her friend on the bed. "I told you not to get your hopes high about him; he's a slut! He's a big dick! Ever wondered why his hair undercuts like mushroom." Bra laughed. Marron cracked a small smile, but still seemed depressed. "Come on he's a sucker! You can do way better than that loser!"

"Maybe." Marron said staring out the window.

"Maybe? Most definitely!" Bra said.

Bra's voice started to fade as Marron drifted away; coincidentally so did Trunks.

* * *

_Trunks laid on top of the roof staring at the moon. He didn't know what to make of everything going on. His dad just died and now he had to be the man around the house. The sound of his mother's cries echoed through his ears as his grandparents consoled her. He couldn't take it! He had to leave, even though he didn't know where he would go. _

"_Trunks." A small voice rang. "Trunks what are you doing up there all by yourself?" _

_He looked down and saw a small blonde girl hanging out the window. "Go inside it's cold out here!" Trunks scolded._

"_Why are you out here by yourself Trunks?" She asked again._

"_Are you dumb? I said go inside before you catch a cold or something!" Trunks snarled again._

"_Can I come up there with you?" The innocent sweetheart asked. _

"_Go away Marron!" Trunks yelled falling back on the roof. _

_He heard little grunts below him; Marron was trying to climb out the window! He flew down and pushed her back in. She fell and landed on her back._

"_What do you think you're doing you idiot? You wanna die too!" Trunks yelled coldly. _

_Marron's eyes started to water as she picked up her tiny body. _

"_I'm sorry Trunks." Marron cried. "I just want to be your friend." _

_Her cuteness annoyed Trunks, but he gave in._

"_Come on!" He picked her up under her arms, and hovered back to the roof. "I'm sorry I yelled and knocked you down Marron." _

"_It's ok!" Marron laughed, hugging Trunks tightly around his neck. _

"_Get off!" He pushed Marron's arms from around him. _

_Marron looked above at the glistening stars. "They're so pretty!" Marron laughed. "Trunks?" _

"_What!" Trunks growled. _

"_Are you thinking about your dad?" Marron asked innocently._

"_Don't ask about my dad! God I should have let you fall out the window! You're so annoying Marron! Why don't you go make a pest of yourself somewhere else!" Trunks snapped._

_Marron's eyes filled with tears again. Trunks felt bad, he didn't mean it. He was hurting inside, and needed to take it out on someone. _

"_I'm sorry Marron." He apologized. "Yes I'm thinking about my dad, and my mom, and my sister, and my grandparents. I never thought this would happen! I'm kind of scared." Trunks said._

"_I get scared sometimes, but as long as I have someone to talk to I feel better." Marron said rubbing his hair._

_Trunks gazed at the stars, "Yeah maybe you're right." _

"_He'll come back someday. I believe he will!" Marron smiled._

_He smiled at Marron's optimism. _

"_I'm sleepy Trunks." Marron yawned. She rolled over and nuzzled on his chest. _

_His crudeness subsided and he began to enjoy Marron's company. "Do you really believe he will come back Marron?" Trunks asked grievously._

"_Yes, but until then I'll be here." Marron said half sleep. _

_Trunks smiled and wrapped Marron up in her blanket. The two children laid together all night with only the galaxy watching over them._

* * *

"Marron!" Bra yelled.

"What!" Marron said surprised.

Bra smiled at her friend with a mischievous grin. "Are you thinking about my brother?" Bra smiled.

"Maybe." Marron laughed.

"Gross! If you like him that much just tell him!" Bra hissed.

"I was but…" Marron paused.

"But what?" Bra asked annoyingly.

"After last night I just don't know anymore!" Marron said frustratingly. She flung open the window and the morning air gust on her face.

"You should tell him how you feel! That's what I would do." Bra said as she studied her figure in the mirror. "I don't know what girls see in that loser anyway!"

"They see his money, his cars, his looks, his ego." Marron said nonchalantly.

"His dick!" Bra laughed. "That's what I hear anyways!"

"Uh yeah probably!" Marron blushed.

"Well, what do you see in him?" Bra asked.

"I see…" A strong emotion in Marron wanted to release her feelings, but internal fears silenced her. Trunks was now listening to the conversation; he needed Marron to say it. "Never mind." Marron sighed resting her head on her folded arms. Trunks sighed in disappointment and laid his head back on his arms. The sun beamed harder on him; however, he wasn't bothered.

"Just say it! It's not like he's listening or anything!" Bra demanded.

Marron inhaled deeply, 'She's right! He'll never know anyways!' She thought to herself. "Well I see…Trunks." She answered certainly.

"What?" Bra asked confusingly.

"I see Trunks! He portrays a gruff abrasive man on the surface; however, underneath he's passionate and courageous. He's intelligently competitive, and despite popular belief, compassionate. Sure he's rich, good-looking, and has "perks", but his presence is whimsical in every way. He's dangerous, but assured. He's adrift, yet bound. He's dynamic, yet dispirited in a sense. After your dad died he changed; however, I haven't! My feelings have not changed for him. For as long as I can remember he's been there. He's all I know, and all I want to know if you know what I mean." Marron poured out her feelings into the summer breeze. Bra stood in amazement! She didn't know Marron felt this way about Trunks.

"So what are you saying? What feelings do you have for him?" Bra asked star struck.

"I love him!" Marron shouted. Bra's mouth gaped!

Trunks held on to every word Marron said. The words, "I love him", rang through his head repeatedly. No one had ever talked about him like that, not even his own mother! It stunned him. For the most part everyone thought of him as a piece of shit, a trouble maker, blunt, but not her. He had a lot to think about; it would be too difficult to love her from a distance knowing what he knows. Until he could come up with a resolution, he had to stay away. She opened a piece of him that he wanted to hide from the world. He never had time to grieve his father's death. As a child he maintained the image of strong and mature. He was born into a world full of chaos, violence, and destruction. His entire life was a fight. He used frivolous women as a release for his frustrations, but after today, after Marron's confession, he didn't want to anymore. He wanted her desperately. Nothing or no one dare stand in his way! His feelings were secure; he would move a mountain for her. He would fight who ever he needs too, only to be with her. He smiled to himself as the clouds covered the sunlight. when the shade faded, so did he.


	4. Fantasies Fulfilled

***WARNING POSSIBLE RAPE SCENE***

* * *

MYSTERIOUSLY

UNDOUBTEDLY

I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU

YOU CAUGHT MY EYE

LIKE THE STAR IN THE SKY

THAT SHINED ON US MANY MOONS AGO

GRANT MY WISH

WITH A TENDER KISS

SEAL MY FATE

OH LORD

TO BE YOURS TRULY

TODAY AND FOREVER MORE

The week flew by and it was finally Friday.

"Yeah bitches we're partying tonight!" Bra yelled through out the student parking lot. She began doing the dance that made Marron smiled.

"Yeah we're gonna have a good time!" Marron laughed. "Do you think Trunks and Goten will come?" Marron questioned.

"I don't know, Trunks has been acting really weird lately." Bra mentioned opening the door to her mom's car. "Whatever, he's so fucking dumb!"

Marron hopped in the car and put on her shades. She felt a lot better since she released her feelings about Trunks. However, Bra was right, Trunks had been acting weird. Last weekend had been so awkward. Trunks avoided her like a disease or something.

"He's been hanging out all night; avoiding everyone like the plague. He's such a fucking idiot!" Bra huffed. "I still can't believe what you said about him!"

"I still don't believe it!" Marron exclaimed. "However, we've had our times together, just us alone."

"Mmhmm I see." Bra said as she started the car. She was about to pull of when Yumi, Trunks' old flame, jumped in front of the car. Bra slammed on breaks. "Damn bitch!" She yelled.

"Sorry B," Yumi shimmied toward the car, "I was wondering if you'll do me a favor." She bent over thrusting her enormous breasts in Bra's face.

"First, get your titties out of my face!" Bra said with a distorted face.

"Sorry B. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving this letter to your brother for me?" Yumi asked.

Bra knew Yumi was full of shit. She didn't even like Bra she was only interested Trunks. "Sure I don't mind." Bra said with a cunning grin.

Marron was appalled! Why would Bra take Yumi's letter knowing they both had feelings for Trunks.

"Thanks girl." Yumi winked walking away.

"Slut!" Bra said driving off.

"Bra why would you do that! You're not seriously thinking about giving that letter to Trunks are you?" Marron was trying to keep her cool, but it wasn't working.

"Calm down! You know I cant stand that bitch!" Bra laughed.

"Then why…" Marron was caught off.

"We're gonna read it duh!" Bra laughed. "Don't you want to see what she wrote. You know she's a cunt!"

"Well, kind of." Marron said questionably. Now that she announced her feelings for Trunks, she didn't want to hear what other girls had to say about him. Especially Yumi.

"I'm telling you tonight at your house when we're wasted off cake and ice cream, you're gonna want to know what cum face wrote about your man!" Bra reiterated in her sassy voice.

Marron smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah you're right."

"I know I'm right! Lets stop at my house so we can change clothes." Bra trampled through the city, running red lights and flipping off cops. She parked the car in front of Capsule Corp. and noticed Trunks' bike parked in the driveway. "Oh lookie lookie, guess who's here." Bra nudged Marron. "I wonder if he's still being a dick today!" Bra and Marron entered the house and immediately noticed Trunks and Vegeta having an argument.

"You're growing soft and weak boy!" Vegeta growled.

"Mind your damn business!" Trunks grunted.

"Just because earth is at peace doesn't mean you can skip out on training to get high and frolic with weak human women!" Vegeta snuffed.

"Ha," Trunks retorted, "jealous much?"

Vegeta was growing seriously angry with Trunks' careless attitude.

"What is going on here?" Bra shouted demandingly.

"Dad's being a dou…" Trunks turned around and saw Marron staring at him with those eyes. He wanted to speak to her; however, he grew shy and immediately walked away.

Marron stood confused and instantly knew she was the reason Trunks was acting weirdly.

"Don't walk away from me boy! I'm not done with you!" Vegeta said walking after him.

"What the hell was that!" Bra said to Marron.

Marron wanted to divert the attention from herself to Vegeta. "I guess your dad is mad about Trunks' behavior." Marron chuckled insecurely.

Bra shook her head, "Hell no, what was that between you too!"

Marron sighed, "I don't know he just looked at me and ran off."

"He's so gay I swear!" Bra said in disgust. "Wait here while I get my clothes." Bra soon disappeared down the hall.

After Marron changed, she stood in the foyer lost and confused. She thought her feelings were secure for Trunks, but wasn't sure anymore. He avoided her for the last week, and practically ran off when he saw her. "Perhaps he's still in love with Yumi." Marron whispered to herself.

She thought about them together, Trunks and Yumi, they were always all over each other. Kissing, touching, flirting, and holding hands. Marron wasn't envious of her, but felt as if Yumi was who she needed to be. Pretty face, nice hair, voluptuous, and could get any guy she wanted. In that short amount of time, she came to the conclusion that she could never have Trunks; she wasn't the girl he wanted anyways. "So stupid to think I could ever be with him!" Marron said aloud. She wouldn't have if she thought someone would here her; everyone around Capsule Corp. had there own engagements. However, someone was listening to her.

Close by leaning against a wall, Trunks absorbed every word she said. It pissed him off that Marron thought he actually had feelings for Yumi. Yumi was a fuck around for him; an object to loosen and get his dick sore.

"Fucking Yumi, are you serious Marron?" Trunks asked himself.

"Okay I'm ready!" Bra screamed running up the hallway. "What's wrong with you?" Bra asked.

"Nothing," Marron answered assuredly, "let's go!"

"Finally you took forever!" Bra joked. "Mom, Dad I'm leaving!" Bra echoed throughout the house.

The girls left out the front door and wondered about the night ahead of them. Trunks watched them from the window and wondered the same thing.

* * *

18 and Krillin set up the balloons and party favors before the girls got there.

"You think she'll love her gift honey?" Krillin asked.

18 chuckled, "Of course she will! What young girl wouldn't want a car for her birthday."

Krillin sat on the sofa and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Putting up balloons around the house near summertime wasn't an easy task. "Yeah I guess you're right.

"I know I'm right." 18 snorted as she sat next to her aging husband on the sofa.

"I guess I'm just worried about her for some reason. I don't know or even understand it, but I just am." Krillin explained to his wife.

"Yes I know exactly how you feel; I've had the same feeling for a long time as well. However, our daughter is a responsible young lady; she's well adjusted and intelligent. She always makes the right decision and we can trust in that." 18 said comforting her husband.

Krillin ran his hand through his graying hair. "Yeah you're right. She's getting older and I guess you start to worry about your kids as they grow up." Krillin chuckled insecurely. Krillin was very close to his daughter and he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had brewing inside him. Overall, him and 18 trusted their daughter and was always there to watch her. What could possibly go wrong?

"She'll be fine Krillin." 18 assured. "I want to make sure the girls have everything they need for their sleepover before we leave tonight."

"Balloons, ice cream, cake, games, drinks, and movies; I think we have it all." Krillin pointed out.

"Well I talked to Marron after they left Bulma's house and that was 15 minutes ago. We have about 30 minutes before they get here." 18 said looking at her watch. "Want to join me for a shower?" 18 seductively asked her husband walking up the stairs.

Krillin readily hopped from the sofa and playfully chased his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Marron said happily.

"Yep! Too bad Pan couldn't come. Goten told me she had to train." Bra said.

"Goten told you she had to train? When did he tell you this?" Marron asked nosily.

"When we talked on the phone last night, that's when!" Bra gloated.

"Oh okay." Marron said slyly. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" Bra defended.

Marron laughed at her blushing friend, but decided to leave the subject alone. It was best to move off the topic of crushes before Trunks was brought up again.

"So what are our plans this summer?" Marron asked.

"I don't know yet maybe partying, late nights, picking up guys, perhaps modeling shows." Bra cooed at the thought of modeling shows.

"Sounds fun! My mom has me doing this "young doctors" internship this summer." Marron whined.

"Boooo!" Bra shouted.

"I know, but its only 3 days a week for 3 weeks!" Marron explained.

"That's a whole month of summer wasted on nothing! Are you going to be gone all day?" Bra complained.

"No, just 3 hours a day early in the morning." Marron said.

"Oh," Bra sighed, "I don't get up that early anyways." "I'm so glad they connected a bridge to the islands," Bra moaned, "hover car is so ridiculous!"

Bra was such a prissy! Marron loved her best friend! People at school thought they were such opposites, but they weren't. They had their passions and dreams. Hopes and loves that they always believed will come true.

"I wonder what my parents got me for my birthday?" Marron giddied to Bra.

"Probably a microscope!" Bra laughed.

"No that was last year." Marron frowned.

"Are you serious?" Bra asked in shock.

"Yes!" Marron laughed.

The girls laughed the entire way to Kame house.

* * *

"Mom, dad are you home?" Marron yelled through the house. She walked to the living area where all the lights were off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her mother, father, Bra, and Master Roshi yelled as the light came on.

"Thanks everyone!" Marron gleamed as her mother brought the cake.

"Make a wish darling!" Krillin smiled.

Marron closed her eyes and made her wish. She opened them and blew out her candles.

"Yay!" Bra clapped.

18 and Krillin cut the cake while perverted Roshi eyed Bra up and down.

"You know, you look just like your mother!" Roshi smiled inappropriately.

"Yes," Bra said calmly, "but I have my father's strength."

Roshi quickly backed off. Vegeta wasn't the one to piss off.

"So Marron what did you wish for?" Bra asked licking her cake covered fingers.

Marron lightly smiled as she ate her ice cream, "If I tell you it won't come true."

"Ok then!" Bra laughed.

Everyone enjoyed the festivities and it was time to reveal the gifts.

"This one is from me!" Bra said giving Marron a pink box tied with yellow ribbon.

"Thank you Bra!" Marron opened the gift and her eyes grew wide. It was a two-piece hot pink swim suit. Marron giddied and gave Bra a big hug. She never had anything like this before! 18 and Krillin weren't too happy, but let it slide this time. Roshi only smiled in his ever so inappropriate manner.

"Ok Marron I believe we need to step outside for your gift." 18 announced. They all walked outside while 18 covered her daughter's eyes. "Surprise!" 18 said uncovering Marron's eyes. Parked behind the house was a pink, bug convertible. Marron and Bra squealed in enjoyment. The girls ran over to the car jumping and screaming.

"You know what this means Marron," Bra screamed excitably, "no more stealing mom's car!"

"Mommy, daddy thank you!" Marron screamed as she jumped on her parents. "I love you so much!" She gave them both a kiss and ran back towards the car.

18 and Krillin loved to see their daughter happy, it made them happy.

"Honey we have to go; our plane leaves in a hour in a half." Krillin smiled.

"Ok daddy!" Marron ran up to her parents and gave them another kiss. "I love you so much!"

"We know honey, have fun tonight!" 18 smiled. Marron ran back over to the car; her and Bra continued to jump and down. 18 forced Roshi to go home as her and Krillen left for their flight. The girls were left alone on Kame Island to concoct their own plans.

The girls watched movies all night and got high off cake and ice cream.

"I still can't believe your parents got you a car! You soooo deserve it though! You work really hard!" Bra exclaimed laying across the bed.

"I know!" Marron sat on the floor clutching her stuffed pig. Everything was fallen in to place. "This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Marron giddied.

"Fucking right!" Bra screamed.

The girls paused as the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza!" Marron said running downstairs. She opened the door and immediately froze in her tracks.

"Happy birthday Marron!" Trunks said with a charming smile.

Marron couldn't speak and her legs froze. Trunks only chuckled at Marron's bashfulness, and he bent over to kiss her cheek. Marron blushed like never before. Her legs shuddered and her lips trembled.

"Goten's here." Trunks said turning to the door.

Goten appeared from the darkness carrying a big duffle bag. "Happy birthday babe!" Goten said giving Marron a friendly hug.

Marron awoke form her trance and hugged her friend back. "What are you guys doing here?" Marron asked as she closed the door.

"We told you we were coming by. We've never missed your birthday!" Goten said as he opened his duffle bag. He pulled out 3 cases of beer and pounds and pounds of weed and papers.

"I don't think my parents would approve of that." Marron said apprehensively .

"See I told you Trunks not to get beer!" Goten frowned.

"It's okay Marron," Trunks said walking smoothly towards her, "you don't have any if you don't want any."

Marron grew shy again with Trunks being so close to her. He's been close before, but this was different. It could have been the fact that they were unsupervised, surrounded by alcohol, and drugs. Her thoughts melted away at the sound of Bra's screeching voice.

"What the hell are you doing here jerk?" Bra shrilled as she walked down the stairs.

"Having a good time! What about you split ends!" Trunks joked.

"I do not have split ends you herpe!" Bra punched Trunks' shoulder.

"I like your hair." Goten smiled.

Bra blushed. "You guys brought beer and weed?" Bra shouted excitedly.

"Want some?" Goten asked handing her a beer and rolled up joint.

"Hell's yeah!" Bra grabbed the weed and smoked it. She drunk the beer to give her a better high.

"Alright, it's going down!" Goten turned up the music and sparked up the weed.

Marron sat on the sofa nervously as Trunks sat next to her.

"So what your parents get you for your birthday?" Trunks asked.

"A car." Marron answered timidly rolling a sweaty napkin through her palms.

"That's cool! I'm happy for you!" Trunks said scooting closer to her.

"Yes I guess." Marron briskly said.

Trunks moved his hand over her thigh, "Relax, its your birthday." Trunks got up from the sofa and brought back 2 beers and a joint.

"Oh no Trunks! No!" Marron pushed Trunks' hands away.

"Calm down baby. It's okay." Trunks said opening the beer cans and lighting the weed. He smoked it and drunk the beer afterwards. He handed it to Marron, "don't you trust me?"

"Yes." Marron was apprehensive, but grabbed the weed and smoked it. It made her cough and Trunks handed her the beer to drink. Marron was a little dazed, but the feeling was good. Trunks brought 2 cases of beer over and more weed. He drunk an entire case like water and smoked much of the weed. Marron altogether drunk three beers and half a joint, but that was enough for her. She was dizzy and wanted to lay down. She didn't know where Goten and Bra was, but they're voices still rang throughout the house. Trunks sat next to Marron still drinking and smoking.

"Trunks could you bring me upstairs. I'm tired!" Marron slurred. Trunks picked Marron up and carried her upstairs. He made sure Bra or Goten didn't see him bring her up. "Trunks I don't feel well." Marron coughed.

"I'll take care of you baby, don't worry." Trunks groaned. He laid her in the bed and put the blankets over her. He was heading out the door until Marron called his name.

"Trunks." She moaned.

"What's up." Trunks turned around. His lids were heavy and his vision distorted.

"Stay with me please." Marron moaned. Trunks just looked at her. He wanted to stay away, but she laid there calling his name, moaning, rubbing herself. He wasn't going to deny what she was asking for. Trunks took off his shirt and crawled in bed. He rubbed her hair until it loosen out of its pigtails. He clutched and kissed her roughly. "Trunks." She whispered against his lips.

Trunks couldn't contain himself anymore. 'Fuck it!' Trunks told himself. He unbuttoned his pants and ripped off his underwater.

"What are you doing?" Marron slurred.

"Shhh…baby." Trunks lifted off her shirt and ripped off her bra.

"Trunks wait!" Marron tried to cover her breasts with her arms. Trunks only moved them out of the way. "Trunks please!" Marron moaned. Trunks didn't respond with his words, only his mouth. He licked her face down to her neck. He grabbed her breasts roughly making Marron wince at the pain. He licked down to her belly button and persisted to remove her skirt. "No Trunks don't!" Marron pleaded. Trunks tugged, but Marron didn't make it easy. He grabbed her hands and held them down. He removed her skirt and underwear with the other. He spread open her thighs with his free hand.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he looked in between Marron's legs. Distorted vision, drunk, or not, he never saw anything like this before. Her smell was sweet and rapture; she was the best thing he ever smelled. He ignored Marron's grunts of displeasure. He rubbed his thumbs against her pussy lips. She jumped, oozing from his touch. He licked his thumbs, and began to rub her again. His self control was gone as he widened Marron's legs further. He pushed his face in between them making Marron cry out.

"Please Trunks don't do this!" Marron sniffled. She didn't understand what was happening, it just didn't feel right. For a moment Trunks came to some sense. He lifted his head and looked into Marron's eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Trunks said with pleading eyes. It was as if he "needed" it or he'll die. Marron didn't respond. He kissed her again, this time softly and romantically; however, she didn't have an answer for him.

"I love you Marron!" He kissed her lips again. "I love you! I need you! Please!" He begged; Trunks never begged a girl for anything.

Marron heard her wish come true, for Trunks to love her!

"Do you trust me?" Trunks pleaded again.

"Yes," She mustered, "I trust you."

"Then let me have you." Trunks said sincerely.

Marron only nodded her head. Her speech became inaudible.

In what seemed to be a swift motion, Trunks centered himself in her vagina. He didn't think enough to give her a warning, so he pushed himself in. Her eyes lit up as the pain surge through her body like electricity. She couldn't scream because she didn't know what happened. The pain in her eyes only ignited a fire buried deep inside Trunks; one his father had long time ago. He didn't take sex slow; his speed encouraged rapidly. Marron's screams became louder and louder, but no one heard her. Goten and Bra were high and wasted, and the music blasted throughout the house. Marron's screams and cries of anguish only added fuel to the never-ending blaze named Trunks.

As he began to grow tired and weak, his hard thrusts slowed along with Marron's shrilling screams. Trunks let out his final blow deep inside Marron. He fell on top of her, laying there catching his breath. Marron breathed deeply. Her eyes were bloody red and she didn't blink. Her face and hands trembled as the rest of her body lost feeling. Trunks didn't seem to notice. He had caught his breath and rolled off her to the other side of the bed. He let out a pierced howl, like a wolf, as the full moon shined throughout the room.

* * *

Trunks awoke to a pounding headache and sore limbs. He sat up in the bed, and turned away from the sun for it blinded him. As he regained visibility, the room didn't seem familiar to him. Track trophies, science awards, math books, and computer technology seemed familiar, but this wasn't his room. He leaned his head in his hand trying to think of where he was. All of a sudden it hit him.

He and Goten went to Marron's party last night. They all got drunk, he brought Marron to her room, she asked him to stay, and…. "Oh shit!" Trunks turned around and saw Marron curled in a ball in the bed. His eyes grew big and he sat there staring at her for awhile. All the memories came back, and it wasn't good. He pulled back the sheets and they were covered in blood. "Oh my God!" Trunks said to himself. "Oh my God!" He said again. He unwrapped the sheets covering Marron and she was covered in blood. Blood, semen, and bruises.

"What the fuck!" He said to himself. "What did I do?" He thought Marron was dead! She wasn't moving, her body was pale, and it didn't look like she was breathing. "Marron!" Trunks tapped her shoulder. "Marron!" He shook her body this time and she still didn't move. "God help me! Marron wake up!" Trunks was about to lose it when an unrecognizable voice called his name.

"Trunks." Marron whispered. She peeled her puffy, coal covered eyes apart and stared up at him. "Trunks what happened?" Marron asked bewilderedly.

"Hold on I'm going to help you." Trunks ran downstairs where Goten and Bra were passed out on the sofa. Goten always carried senzu beans with him to cure his drunken nights. He searched the duffle bag and found them. He ran back upstairs where Marron drifted off again.

"No don't go back to sleep! Look at me Marron! Marron look at me!" Trunks fought to keep Marron awake to prevent her from losing consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Take these!" Trunks inserted two senzu beans Marron's mouth and made her swallow them. She still seemed physically tired so he rested her head back on the pillow.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be there when she woke up. He couldn't face her, he couldn't face what he had done. He softly kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Marron! I'm so sorry!" He got up from the bed, threw on his clothes, and headed downstairs. However, before he left, he turned and looked back at her. Her breathing was returning to normal and so was her skin tone. He ran down the stairs and woke a befuddled Goten.

"Get up let's go!" Trunks said demandingly. He grabbed a few trash bags out the kitchen and began throwing the beer cans and used papers in it. His headache threw off his coordination and he knocked all the beer cans from the table on the floor.

"Shit!" Trunks picked up all the cans from the floor that he could see. Goten wiped the counters with bleach and left the house. They threw the bags in the air and blasted them. They both got on their motorcycles and put on their helmets. Trunks took one last look at Marron's bedroom window, started his bike, and drove off.

* * *

Uh oh ladies he used the forbidden "L" word...dammit lol

p.s for all the new readers "One look" is a year later when Goten and Bra's relationship develops from this night so it's a lot going on here but its fun too see what happen...i have alot of fun writing! I know it's been almost a month so enjoy...always open to suggestions


	5. One More Chance

SWEET MEMORIES FADE AWAY

LIKE THE CRISP AIR

ON A WARM SUMMER DAY

A ONCE GENTLE TOUCH

THAT HELD ME

I MISS SO MUCH

THE LOVE I HAVE

IS EVER SO TRUE

SO I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU

Marron was nauseas and exhausted. She could hear her heartbeat through her chest as she pushed herself off the bed. 'Last night was only a dream.' She said to herself. She gazed outside the window at the crystal blue waters and misty colored sky. In a weird kinky way, she wished last night was real. She sat on the opened window seal in a trance as a small dove flew in the window.

"Hey bird!" Marron's once cheerful voice muffled. The bird looked at her and tweeted. The bird continued to hop in the window until it landed near her legs. Marron didn't understand what she saw; Blood on her thighs.

'This wasn't here before,' Marron said to herself, 'did my period come early?'

She walked in the bathroom and turned on the water. She walked back into her room and sat on the bed. Her mind was filled with instant flashbacks. She gasped deeply and pulled back the sheets. The sheets were stained with blood.

Marron muffled her own screams with her hand as she backed into the wall. She slouched against it and burst into tears. "What have I done?" She cried. She got drunk and high and had sex. All her wishes had come true, but not in the way she expected. She didn't know what to do. No one could ever know, for her and Trunks' sake.

She got up and turned off the water in the tub. She pulled the sheets off the bed and rolled them up; however, she didn't want to throw them away. She folded them up neatly and set them aside. She pulled a pink and gold treasure chest from underneath her bed. She put everything that was ever near and dear to her in that chest. Though a bit distraught, Marron had given herself to Trunks, something she always wanted to do. She opened the box and put the sheets in. She closed the box and stared at it. She didn't have a clue about what the future held, but in all her distress she found optimism. She pushed the chest under the bed and took her bath.

* * *

Trunks wasn't taken the situation well. He couldn't focus and his insides felt as if they were burning. Goten looked at his irrational friend and wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" Goten asked Trunks as they pulled into Capsule Corp. They left all off a sudden without telling the girls bye.

"I'm good man. I'm all good. "I'm good!" Trunks repeated frantically rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Goten asked questionably. He had never seen his friend like this before.

"I got to go! Don't look for me!" Trunks jumped off his bike and flew away.

Goten was left sitting on his bike puzzled and confused.

Trunks needed to be alone. The thought of Marron curled in that ball covered in blood tore through his mind like a million shards of glass. He flew and flew until he reached a remote part of the island. He blasted at mountains until all the energy left his body. He kneeled on all fours. His body dripped of sweat and tears.

"Oh Marron." Trunks whispered. Marron was right about him. On the outside he was belligerent and brash, but inside he had just as much sincerity and love as anyone else; however, his demons usually got the best of him. He clenched the dirt with his hands. His anger ran through him like a waterfall. He couldn't understand his emotions, what led him to do what he did. He had too much too drink, too high, to infatuated, but that was not an expectable excuse! He had feelings for her, yes. He knew her feelings, yes. However, he had no business being there at the party last night.

He walked over to the ocean and sat on a nearby rock. It was peaceful and quiet.

* * *

_"Trunks why are your sitting here all by yourself?" A blonde girl asked._

_"Why are you worried?" Trunks said rather annoyed._

_"Because everyone is over there having fun, and you're here, on a rock, by yourself." She laughed._

_"Go away!" Trunks snapped turning his head. He closed his eyes and took in the silence. He felt someone's body rub up against his. Marron smiled as she sat next to him. Trunks sighed and scooted over to allow her more room to sit. _

_"You don't seem too happy your dad is home. Didn't you miss him?" Marron asked sincerely. _

_"At first, but you can't miss what was never there." Trunks responded toughly. He coolly laid back on the rock with his leg propped up and his hands behind his head. _

_"Well yes, but he's still your dad." Marron said frankly. _

_"So what! Do I owe him something?" Trunks said._

_"No, but I think the both of you need to work out your issues." Marron said lying next to him. _

_"I don't really care!" Trunks huffed._

_Marron leaned on her elbow looking at Trunk's smug face. "You say that here," Marron said tenderly touching his lips with her finger. "But that's not what you say here." Laying her hand on his heart. _

_Trunks opened his eyes as the amorous feeling flowed throughout his body. _

_"I know you missed your dad," Marron warmly said, "and I know he has missed you too." _

_Trunks admired Marron's sweetness and honesty. It consumed his cantankerous aura wrapping him in her mercies. _

_"He's been gone for some time now. I'm sure he thought about you, your sister, and your mom always. I'm sure he thought about how he was never there for you, or how he never told you he loved you until his death."_

_Trunks was always saddened when someone brought up the day his dad died. No, his dad never held him, showed him any affection, or told him he loved him. Trunks always pretended to be tough and nonchalant about his feelings, but deep inside he yearned for his dad's love. _

_"What are you thinking about Trunks?" Marron asked Trunks, interrupting his private thoughts. _

_"Nothing miss 100 questions." Trunks joked. He leaned over and scooped some sea water in his hand and splashed her with it. He laughed uncontrollably, not noticing Marron filling her bucket with water. She dumped it on him, stopping him amidst his laughter. He nodded his head and got off the rock and chased her around the beach. Assuredly, he caught her, picking her up and swinging her around in circles. _

_"Now I'm gonna take you back to my lair." Trunks laughed walking towards the rock, dangling Marron over his shoulders. _

_She continued to laugh as he laid her back on the rock. _

_"My little mermaid." Trunks laughed._

_Marron's giggles subsided as they looked into each other. Trunks held his hand out in front of him, and Marron held hers' against his. They locked hands; Trunks moved her hand to his and kissed it. Marron smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek._

_"Come on mermaid." Trunks smiled picking Marron up off the rock. They walked towards the party, arm and arm._

* * *

Trunks had vowed to never be like his dad. To never hurt the ones he loved, and the one who loved him. He sat on that rock looking down at his reflection in the water. His anger rose and he sent a ki blast through the water, splitting the ocean in half. He hated himself for what he did to Marron; the only one who cared for him. Tears streamed down his face; he hadn't cried before. He wanted to run in her arms and beg her for forgiveness; to ask her to love him again. But he believed she never will. He stood. His head raised to the sky. He flew into the clouds taking his misery with him.

* * *

Marron got out the tub and wrapped herself with a towel. She sat in the water until it turned cold, thinking of what happened the night before. She sat on the bed and stared out the window. Reality hadn't set in with her yet. The consequences and extremities didn't cross her mind. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to move on as if nothing had happened. However, something did happen, but it was more than she could deal with. She put on some clothes and went downstairs to check on Bra.

Bra was covered in a blanket still fast asleep.

"Sleepiness!" Marron called out from the stairs. Bra didn't stir. Marron ran down the stairs and dug in her ear.

"What the fuck is that?" Bra grumpily whined.

"Get up it's late!" Marron said opening the curtains, letting the sun shine through.

"Shit!" Bra put the blanket over her head and laid back down.

"Get up!" Marron laughed pushing her friend.

"Alright dammit!" Bra snatched off the blanket and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Marron went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. "Eggs, grits, bacon, and waffles my favorite!" Marron smiled. She began whipping up her and Bra's meal when an unfamiliar bag was left on the counter. She opened it and inside were senzu beans. "Senzu beans?" She asked herself. She knew they had to be Goten's. probably to cure his hangover. She threw the beans underneath the sink; she didn't want to think about last night. However, she did appreciate how the guys cleaned.

Marron began to place the food on separate plates when Bra walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Goten and that loser brother of mine?" Bra said sitting at the table.

Marron was quiet for a minute, "They left this morning."

"Damn, they couldn't say bye?" Bra huffed. "God I'm stoned!" Bra said rubbing her head.

"Eat," Marron said pushing the plate towards to Bra, "maybe you'll feel better."

The girls began to eat their breakfast and talk about their summer vacation.

"I am so gonna live at the mall!" Bra shouted in ecstasy. "Hey guess what I got?" Bra waved a pink glittery letter in her hand.

"What is that?" Marron asked.

"The letter from Yumi!" Bra squealed prying the letter apart. "I've got to know what she wrote. We should totally make a burn book!"

Marron shook her head, "No I don't want to hear that!"

"I thought you wanted too?" Bra asked.

"No I don't want too. I can't. I Just can't." Marron almost broke down in tears.

Bra was confused. Yesterday Marron was fine, now today. "Marron what's the matter?" Bra asked walking over to her friend. She kneeled down to her and moved her hair from her eyes.

Marron shook her head. She couldn't give up Trunks, she loved him too much; however, it was killing her inside. "I just…I…got drunk last night and I smoked weed. My parents trust me and I feel like I failed them." Marron cried.

Bra understood her best friend's reasoning. "We don't have to read this," Bra threw the letter across the room, "let's watch TV, I heard Bad Girls Club is having a marathon!"

Marron half heartedly smiled as she finished her food. Afterwards, the girls cleaned up and watched television. Bra was all into it, laughing and dissing the girls on the show; however, Marron was burdened wit the secret she held inside. If her friend only knew her ailment.

"This bitch is wild!" Bra screamed at the TV. "Look Marron!"

Marron looked at the TV at the girls throwing clothes out the window. She started to laugh and began to forget her troubles again.

"I could not live in a house like that!" Bra laughed. "Somebody throw my shit out the window getting smacked! I don't play that!"

Marron laughed imagining her friend living in the Bad Girls Club.

"That's funny to you? Imagine living with Yumi!" Bra laughed.

"Hell no!" Marron huffed. "By the way let's read that letter!" Marron said getting up from the sofa.

"Oh now you wanna read it!" Bra exclaimed.

"Smells like skank!" Marron laughed. Marron opened the letter written by Yumi and read it: Dear Trunks! I miss you! I miss your tuch! I miss your kiss! I miss you babe! I miss licing u! I want 2 b wit u 4evr! Call me I'll waiting!

Marron and Bra laughed. "How illiterate!" Marron laughed.

"She is so stupid!" Bra laughed. "What does Trunks get out of these pustules."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Marron smiled.

**doorbell ring**

"I wonder who that is?" Marron asked Bra, getting up from the floor.

She opened the door and on the ground were a bushel of tulips. Marron picked the enormous flowers off the ground and examined them. Inside was a note that read: I'm sorry, please forgive me. A light smile grazed across Marron's face, and the pain from the night before melted away. She walked in the house smelling the flowers, catching Bra's attention.

"That's so pretty. Is it your's?" Bra asked admiring the flowers.

"Yeah they are!" Marron gleamed.

"They're beautiful, who sent them." Bra asked.

"I don't know." Marron said. However, she knew it could only be one person.

* * *

_"I love flowers!" Bra lisped. _

_"Me too, Tulips are my favorite!" Marron smiled smelling the ivory flower._

_"What are you doing?" Trunks laughed. _

_"Smelling flowers," Marron said, "want some!" _

_Trunks smacked the flower out Marron's hand. "Sissy stuff!" He teased._

_"I'm telling!" Bra screamed running inside to her mom._

_Marron sat on the ground about to break in tears. _

_"Stop crying!" Trunks smiled kneeling down to Marron. He handed her a bouquet of tulips, "Happy 10th birthday Marron!_

* * *

"Secret admirer?" Bra smiled carrying the flowers to Marron's room.

A small photo fell out the bouquet without Bra's knowledge. Marron picked it up, it was a picture of her and Trunks at the beach during his father's "welcome back" party. Trunks had his arm wrapped around Marron's neck and her head was rested on his.

"Yeah maybe." She said to herself.


	6. Don't Walk Away From Me

THE WAY I LOOK AT YOU

IS NOT THE WAY I USED TOO

I FELL SO DEEP

A PROMISE I COULDN'T KEEP

BUT COULD YOU EVER FORGIVE ME

COULD I EVER BE IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR GRACE

I LOVE YOU

I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE

LET ME BE BETTER THAN IT HAS BEEN

LET ME HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS

ONCE AGAIN

Two months had passed since Marron and Trunks last saw each other. School was out, but Marron was attending her "Young Doctors" internship.

* * *

"Okay every one, last week we talked about the brain. This week we will discuss the reproductive system." The Professor announced.

All of the kids in the class snickered at the pictures of naked people on the board, except Marron.

"Reproducing is the way of life. Not just for humans, but animals as well." The professor professed. "When you mix sperm, which comes from a male, and implant it inside the female egg, it fertilizes into a million cells which creates an embryo." The professor said, picking up a clay model of a baby. He passed the model around the class, garnishing laughs and red faces.

"Now I know none of you have taken the leap yet, meaning sex; however, it's important to know everything about it at this age." The professor tittered.

Marron sat there quietly, focusing in on every word the professor said. Her parents never talked to her about sex. She only knew what she heard from Bra and television. All she knew was not to do it; however, that was not good enough for her. She had her curiosities, emotions, and most of all, hormones. Her parents ignoring that aspect angered her in a way. Did they ever think she wouldn't? Did they honestly think she wouldn't find a guy to fall in love with? Or did they think she wasn't attractive enough?

The questions that swirled her mind angered her even more. She grew tired of her parents dictating how she should feel, or act, or say, or do! She wanted to make her own decisions, and she did that night. She defied her parents. She smoked, she drank, and she had sex!

'I had a good time!' she proclaimed to herself.

Trunks apologized several times, but never face-to-face. She guessed it was too hard for him, to have to look her in the eye. She was okay with it though. He sent her tulips almost every day, gourmet chocolates and ice cream. Practically everything she likes. Her dad didn't like it, some guy sending her favors. However, she didn't care anyways.

"When a man becomes aroused," The professor continued, "his penis grows a few inches and hardens. A woman's vagina becomes wetter, and opens for easier access."

The laughter in the classroom became boisterous, giving Marron a bloody headache.

"On ejaculation, the man releases semen which can carry over 2000 sperm cells. For pregnancy to occur, the woman has to ovulate."

The professor pulled down a chart that explained the menstrual cycle.

"Okay, the average cycle is 28 days. On average, a woman's period is 5-7 days. 14 days after the period starts, is the day the woman is at her ovulating peak! Pregnancy is most likely to occur on that day."

Marron started to wonder about the pregnancy thing. It didn't make sense, periods and ovulating and sperm. Like, what the hell!

"The woman can experience her first symptoms as early as the first few days or first few months. Symptoms can include vomiting, increase in appetite, missed period, nose bleeds, fatigue, gas, headaches, and mood swings."

"My mom's like that all the time!" One kid mentioned from across the room. Everyone laughed, even the professor; however, Marron was not in the mood. She rolled her eyes and counted down the time when class would be over.

* * *

It was time to go and Marron didn't waste anytime leaving. She hopped in her car and sped home. She had a big breakfast, but was starving again. She pulled around Kame house and ran inside. She didn't notice her mother or father sitting at the breakfast table, as she dug through the fridge.

"Hello honey, how was school?" 18 smiled.

Marron wasn't in the mood for dumb questions. She hated going there, and her mom knew it! She grabbed an armful food out the fridge to make a sandwich.

"Honey." 18 called out.

"What!" Marron said rather annoyed.

"Excuse me young lady? I asked how was school." 18 said.

"Let me think, It was….school!" Marron said sarcastically.

"No need to have an attitude Marron." Krillin attested.

Marron didn't bother to respond to her dad's stupid comment, she was hungry!

18 and Krillin watched Marron pile bread on top of meat on top of mayonnaise on top of mustard and ketchup and lettuce.

"You think you got enough there." Krillin laughed nervously.

Marron stared at her dad with a grotesque look on her face. She threw the left over food in the fridge, slammed the door, grabbed her sandwich, and ran upstairs.

"Woah, teenagers!" Krillin shrugged.

18 agreed with her husband, but there was something amiss.

* * *

Marron lied on her bed eating her enormous sandwich. She picked up her phone and called Bra.

"Hello sexy!" Bra joked to her friend.

"Hey," Marron laughed, "what you up to?"

"Just finished eating breakfast, are you done with school?" Bra asked.

"Oh my God, yes" Marron exhausted.

"Good come over!" Bra said.

"Cool I'll be there in an hour." Marron said. She hung up the phone, finished her sandwich, changed clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Honey where are you going?" Krillin asked Marron, as she opened the front door.

"I'm going by Bra. Where I always go after school!" Marron emitted.

Krillin got up from the sofa and walked up to his daughter.

"Well me and your mother are off today, it's hardly ever we're off on the same days." Krillin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And?" Marron responded smugly.

"And we were wondering, well, we would like to spend time with you this afternoon." Krillin chuckled nervously. His daughter was extra testy lately and he didn't want to upset her.

"Um…no!" Marron stated rolling her eyes, and walking out the door.

Krillin stood there dumbfounded. He sadly turned away. Marron never treated him this way. He sat back on the sofa and continued to watch tv. He didn't want to express it, but his feelings were deeply hurt.

'Something's not right.' 18 thought to herself. Marron wasn't the same lately. 18 could only go back three weeks ago when she was cleaning the kitchen. She found a beer can underneath the china cabinet. No one in the house drank beer, so she didn't know how it got there. She brushed it off. She wouldn't dare accuse Marron of drinking! But now, Marron was a completely different person. Yelling, sneaking out, what had gotten into her daughter?

'I have to deal with this, now!' 18 said to herself.

* * *

Marron arrived at Bra's home and rung the doorbell. Vegeta answered the door in his usual annoyed state.

"Marron!" Bra yelled from behind her dad. "Come on!" Bra grabbed her friend's arm, and they ran upstairs to her room.

She tiredly threw herself on Bra's bean bag, "It feels so good to relax!"

Bra closed her bedroom door, and sat in the pink and gold embellished chair next to Marron. "Tell me about it!" Bra said contemptuously, combing her silky blue hair. "What you learn in school today?"

"The reproductive system." Marron sighed.

"Gross!" Bra laughed.

"Yeah I know right! The professor was discussing periods, and penises, and ovulation, and pregnancy. She said a man can ejaculate over 2000 sperm in one blow!" Marron exclaimed, jumping up excitedly from the bean bag.

"How nasty!" Bra laughed. "You know what? I bet Saiyan men can nut more than that!"

"You think?" Marron asked curiously.

"Hell yeah! I once heard my mom and Chichi talking, and they both said they got pregnant on their first time! Can you believe that!" Bra squealed.

Marron wasn't laughing. She became worried.

"If a human male can bust 2000, a Saiyan can probably bust as much as 10,000!" Bra laughed uncontrollably. "I bet it's like acid!"

Marron's eyes widened. Bra scared her. The thought of her possibly being pregnant wasn't an option. However, when she thought about it, 'no I can't be, I had a period this month.'

"Bra you're disgusting!" Marron moaned. She felt this wave of nausea move through her stomach. "Um can we talk about something else?"

"Like?" Bra asked.

"Like going to Burger Joint, and checking out the hot guys!" Marron exclaimed.

"Totally!" Bra gleamed.

"But not before we hit the mall!" Marron shouted.

Bra screamed and jumped up and down. "Marron I don't know what's gotten into you, but I love this new attitude!" Bra exclaimed running to the bathroom to change.

Marron loved it to. She was more easy and relaxed. She didn't take things so seriously anymore. She wanted to have fun and enjoy her youth, something her parents didn't understand. She got up from the bean bag and looked at herself through Bra's life size mirror. She held up her shirt and checked out her stomach.

'Most definitely not!' she thought to herself. Her six-pack became more defined and rock solid. Her arm muscles were tighter and bigger. Her hips, boobs, and butt grew a lot.

'I'm finally starting to look my age!' she smiled. 'You don't get muscular when you're pregnant, you get fat!" Marron put her shirt down when she heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm ready!" Bra said, marching out the bathroom.

"Revealing much?" Marron pointed out to Bra's hot pink ensemble. Bra loved high skirts and midriff's.

Bra walked over to her life-size mirror, "If you got it, flaunt it! Boy I know you want it!"

Marron laughed and grabbed her friend's arm before she could put on a whole show, "girl come on!"

The girls ran down the stairs, passing Vegeta and Bulma who were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Alright you guys, we're leaving." Bra said as she leaned in the living area's doorway.

"Okay baby you be careful! Love you!" Bulma told her, never taking her eyes off the television.

"Love you too!" Bra waved, running to the front door.

"So happy I'm out of the dungeon!" Bra said closing the door behind her.

"I know that's right, where's Trunks?" Marron asked curiously, unlocking her car with her keys. He was never there when she came over.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't. No one knows where he is most of the time. He's a troll!" Bra proclaimed getting in Marron's car.

"He's alright." Marron shrugged, getting in as well.

"Mmhhhhmmm. You would say that." Bra said slyly. "By the way, you never told me who that guy is sending you all that stuff."

Marron smiled, "I'll tell you, someday."

"Yeah, right! Whatever!" Bra laughed.

Marron drove out the driveway and headed towards the mall.

* * *

After driving around the parking lot, for what seemed an eternity, she parked the car and they headed inside the mall.

"Hey let's go get our hair done!" Marron said, pointing to a hair salon.

The girls got their hair done in the most adult styles they can find. No more ribbons and bows, Marron got a head full of curls and Bra got a blow out.

They went into La Rue de Endeavor, a French clothing store, and began trying things on.

Marron found a pair of black tights and a white halter, with a black, shimmer of the Eiffel Tower on front.

"J'aime en Francais!" Marron said in the mirror.

"Wow Marron you look good!" Bra gloated staring her up and down.

Marron's tights hugged her body, showing off her newly defined curves. Her halter wrapped around her breasts, cupping them upward.

"You think if I add heels I'll look ten years older?" Marron questioned.

"Yeah!" Bra exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Great!" Marron laughed.

She bought the outfit and some black heels to go with it. The girls headed to the Burger Joint with their new do's and hot outfits. The girls made their way through the crowded streets gathered around the hip restaurant. The college guys were out on frat parties and the girls were flocking around them. Marron pulled into a vacant spot and waited for a carhop to approach them.

Lo and behold a familiar person walked to them.

"Ugh, God help me!" the blonde carhop whispered to herself.

"Excuse me!" Marron growled.

The carhop sighed in utter annoyance, "nothing, what can I get you?"

"I would like a Fat Ass combo with coke!" Bra snarled. "What about you Marron, a skinny bitch meal?"

"Not this time girlfriend! I want a Dirty Whore with three patties instead two, fries with chili, an extra large coke, 2 apple pies, and please don't overcook my fries!"

Blondie and Bra stared at Marron in awe.

"Ugh, whatever!" The carhop growled, as she walked off.

Bra still stared at Marron.

"What?" Marron asked.

"Damn, are you that hungry? What are you…like a Saiyan now or something?" Bra asked baffled at the amount of food Marron ordered.

"Ha ha funny!" Marron said rolling her eyes.

25 minutes later, Blondie brought the trays covered in mountains of food.

"One Fat Ass combo with a coke." the carhop said, handing Bra her food. "And a Fat Whore with three patties instead of two, an extra-large coke, 2 apple pies, fries with chili, cooked to perfection." She said sarcastically, handing Marron the red tray.

"Thanks." Marron said happily, staring at the food awaiting her demolishing. She covered her shirt and tights with a napkin so no food would spill on her brand new outfit.

"Cash or card!" the carhop sassed.

Marron threw the exact change plus a dime on the serving tray, "keep the dime!"

"Whatever!" The carhop grunted flipping her blonde hair.

"My brother is such a whore!" Bra said tearing into her food.

Marron heard her, but the food was so good she couldn't stand it.

Bra had to stop eating as Marron's face was covered in chili and mayonnaise. "Oh my God Marron, fix yourself."

Marron shook her head no. She grabbed a wad of chili fries and stuffed it in her mouth. She then took a big bite of her burger and chewed them together. She took a large gulp of her extra-large coke, to swallow her food. "That was the best thing I ever had!" she announced, with a messy mayonnaise and chili smile.

"Marron are you okay?" Bra asked. She was usually the one to gobble down food; Marron always ate like a bird.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Marron said wiping her mouth.

'Something really weird is going on here. I just don't know what it is.' Bra thought to herself. "Um…no reason."

"Okay." Marron said nonchalantly. She turned up the music; a throwback of Mariah Carey was on.

"I love this song!" Bra screamed. She completely forgot about her thoughts.

"Me too." Marron agreed.

Both girls began to sing, "oh when you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, I get kinda hectic inside, oh baby I'm so into you, darling if you only knew, all the things that flow through my mind, but it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby, when out goes my eyes, you come and you take me, on and on and on."

"I wish I had hydraulics!" Marron laughed.

The song, the scene, the night, everything was perfect. Marron began to feel as if she was finally living. The girls continued to sing and eat their food.

* * *

Goten decided to drag Trunks out tonight. He became such a bore in the last couple of months, moping and in deep thought. Goten didn't understand deep thought. Besides what did Trunks had to think deeply about. He was rich.

'Rich people don't think.' Goten thought to himself.

The guys were on their bikes and Goten was in a serious mood for a burger. They pulled into Burger Joint and all the girls were staring.

Goten revved his bike, making the girls giggle. He removed his helmet and vigorously shook his head making his spiky hair fall into place.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight!" Goten exclaimed, winking at a group scantily-clad women.

Trunks ignored the gawking women's giggles and persistence. He only had one on his mind.

Goten flirted and chatted with the several harpies surrounding his bike. Trunks removed his helmet exhaustively, and leaned on the edge of his bike.

He searched his heart for a way to apologize to Marron. He wondered if she could ever forgive him. If she still loved him. Unbeknownst to those around him, Trunks burned inside. He burned at the very thought of Marron not being with him.

"Hey big daddy!" a small voice cooed in his ear.

"Marron?" Trunks replied, without looking up.

"WHO?" The indigo-haired vixen shouted, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Yumi." Trunks said. 'Fuck!' he screamed on the inside.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you! Why don't you come back to my place, and make love to me like you used to."

"I'm not interested!" Trunks said coldly, pushing her off him.

Yumi was a relentless bitch. She aggressively grabbed his arms and forced herself on him again. She wrapped one leg around his waist and maneuvered one hand down to his pants.

"Don't lie to me." She moaned. She grabbed his hand with her free arm and slapped it against her butt, "you know you miss this!"

Trunks, on the inside, was truly disgusted, but he's a man. What could he do? She kissed and suckled at his neck; tickling him with her tongue. He started to enjoy the girl's embrace. He kissed her back, allowing her tongue to move into him. He truly imagined it was Marron instead. He knew what happened between them before could never happen again; so over, he took this time to relive that feeling. However, it wasn't Marron.

Marron stood from a distance watching Trunks kiss Yumi. A flow of emotions singed through her like burning acid. She wanted to breakdown and cry, faint, scream, run over there and scratch Yumi's eyes out. Instead she knew a better way to piss Trunks off.

"Marron, what are you looking at?" Bra said walking towards her. Before she could get any closer Marron stopped her.

"Nothing! Hey why don't we go talk to those guys over there." She said pointing at a group of jocks.

"Sure why not, we're hot tonight!" Bra laughed grabbing Marron's arm.

The guys were not that far from where Trunks and Goten were, so it's guaranteed they would notice them.

Marron and Bra crossed the guys and pretended to converse among themselves.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" One guy called out. A series of whistles and hoots emerged from the crowd.

Marron and Bra giggled highly as the guys made their way towards them.

"Hey honey, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Marron."

"Mmm. Well it's nice to meet you Miss Marron. My name is Haku." He introduced

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"You have a man?" he asked bluntly.

Marron leaned over to see Trunks still engaged in Yumi.

"No! I don't," she replied hastily.

"Well maybe you wanna go out sometime." he smiled, licking his lips.

"Yeah lets do that." she agreed.

* * *

"Here's my number. Call me sometime baby!" Yumi whispered in Trunks' ear.

Trunks smiled coolly as she walked away, folding the paper in his pocket.

His feelings waned for Yumi as she stepped in the car. It was always the same thing with her; a fuck-n-go.

Trunks returned to his thoughts of Marron. However, soft giggles intruded his mind.

'Man, I'm in this too deep,' he thought to himself. The buttery laughs eased his troubled mind. The night air blew them through his ears like someone playing a soft note on a harp.

"Marron," he whispered to himself.

"Oh shit! Check out those bunnies!" Goten called out.

"What?" Trunks staggered. He looked across the lot and saw two girls, one whom engulfed herself in a sopped up football reject.

"Wait is that Bra?" Goten asked out loud.

"How do you know?

"I know that ass anywhere!" He muffled.

"What you say?" Trunks asked him.

"Uh….nothing! Damn is that Marron!" Goten said, wanting to avert the attention away from him.

Trunks stared at the girl. She moved in a way only Marron would. Behind the hair and the makeup, her innocence sparkled. Her smile illuminated his very core. However, this couldn't be a Marron. Not his Marron. Dressed all sexy, body up against some loser.

She laughed once again. It WAS Marron! A feeling of jealousy took over him. It was soon followed by a feeling of hurt.

'How can she do this to me?' he thought to himself. The more he looked on, the more his body sweltered in anger.

He didn't know, but bits of electricity buzzed all around him.

"Trunks are you okay?" Goten asked his best friend. He stared at Trunks then stared at Marron. 'Does Trunks like Marron?' he thought.

Trunks didn't answer. He immediately walked over to the group to exhume his disapproval.

* * *

"So I mean you should definitely come over sometime. I have a place." The guy bantered.

Marron shyly blushed. She wasn't interested in this guy in the slightest. However, she was angry with Trunks for his blatant disregard of her feelings. Not calling her, avoiding her, and the straw that broke the camel's back, Yumi.

'Bitch!' She thought to herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bra yelled. "Are you my fucking stalker! Go away!"

Trunks ignored his sister, as he usually did.

Everyone turned around to check out all the yelling.

Marron's eyes met Trunks'. They looked into each other; Trunks couldn't hide his feeling of heartbreak; Marron only stared at him with the coldest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The guy said. "You lost sweetheart?" he laughed.

Neither Trunks nor Marron took their eyes off one another.

"You can't speak douche bag!" he said walking in between them. "I asked you a question!"

Trunks' eyes averted immediately towards him. All the rage blasting throughout his body festered into a hot bubbling pool inside him.

"Guess this dick can't speak!" The guy swung for Trunks.

Trunks grabbed his wrist. He held it for a while. Swiftly, he turned it, shattering every bone in his hand and arm.

The guy screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Everyone at Burger Joint began to form a crowd around them.

Marron jumped back as her and Bra watched in disdain.

The group of jocks set themselves to fight Trunks. One lunged at him, however, Goten ran up and kneed him in the gut, making him fall to the floor. The rest of guys leaped forward in defense of their fallen friends.

The fight was over before it even began. Trunks and Goten looked down at the guys screaming and crying in pain.

Everyone was either too stoned or too drunk to call the ambulance.

"Ugh! Trunks I hate you!" Bra screamed, storming off.

"Hey Trunks I'm gonna check on Bra. You know to make sure she's alright." Goten quickly said.

Before Trunks could respond Goten had caught up to Bra. The two disappeared in the night.

Marron began to walk towards her car. Trunks caught up to her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Get off me!" she protested, pulling away from him.

He dragged her out of sight of anyone.

"Let me go!" she yelled again.

He let her arm go and breathed heavily, as if he would explode.

"What did you bring me around here for? Trying to rape me again?" She said harshly.

Trunks pretended not to hear what she said. "What the fuck was that!" he yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Marron screamed back. She jumped at Trunks and starting punching him.

Trunks became taken aback by Marron's sudden aggression. Marron wasn't an aggressive person.

"You kissed Yumi! Fuck you! Fuck You! And that bitch!" Marron continued in her fury of passion.

Trunks grabbed and held her tight to him.

Marron burst into tears, "you told me you loved me! You lied to me! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Trunks held her tighter.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Marron screamed in tears. She fought herself out of Trunks' clutch.

The pain that filled Trunks' eyes were now in Marron's. She slowly backed away from him, holding her stomach. Her knees began to bend and her breathing became uncontrolled.

"Marron are you okay," Trunks asked worriedly, walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she growled. Marron felt her chest grow heavy and an overwhelming feeling escaped her. She bent over a near-by trash can and threw up in it. It was a continuous flow of everything she ate that day; that was a lot!

Trunks grew confused, 'why was Marron sick?' It was the first question to pop in his mind for some reason. "Marron what's going on?" He wondered anxiously. He was well aware of female issues. He kept walking towards her, looking for the "answer" .

"I said stay away from me!" She coughed. She leaned up and tried to regain her composure. Her stomach grew more queasy as she tried to stand tall. She did the first thing that came to mind; she ran away, leaving a befuddled Trunks behind.

She jumped in her car and backed out radically. She had to know, though deep down she already did. She pulled into a convenience store and pulled herself together to do it. She walked in and wandered down the "feminine" isle.

"Feminine washes yuck, pads and tampons, condoms, pregnancy tests. Why do they always put the pregnancy tests next to condoms? A reminder probably." she said to herself.

She grabbed two, even though she knew she only needed one. She gave it to the clerk to scan. He looked at her strangely and totaled it out. She paid and left with her brown paper bag.

She grew nervous at the thought of taking it. She didn't want to face reality ! However, as she looked down at her now flat belly, she knew reality will soon face her. She sat in the car and cried. How can one night perpetuate her entire future? A night that was meant for fun and fantasies turned into a nightmare!

She didn't want to go home. She laid in her car and thought about how she was going to face this problem.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was now a little pass 2 am. Her parents will be so pissed at her for getting in late; however she couldn't think of them now. She started the car and took the 45 minute ride to Kame house.

She pulled around the back of the house and quietly shut the door. She unlocked the front door and silently crept in. She closed it gently and headed for upstairs.

"Where have you been?" 18 asked sternly, in the shadows of the living room.

"I was with Bra.," Marron sighed, Who am I always with?"

18 flipped the lamp switch and rose from the chair. "Do not take that tone with me Miss M'am!"

Marron rolled her eyes and looked away from her mom.

"What are you wearing? Why are you dressed like this? What happened to your hair? And why do you have on makeup? 18 bellowed. This is not how her daughter looked when she walked out the door this afternoon.

"What's gotten into you?" She chimed.

Marron didn't answer, she felt as if she had more "important" things going on.

"Answer me!" 18 yelled, waking up Krillin in the process. He rushed from his room to see what the commotion was about.

He found his wife and his, lascivious dressed, daughter arguing.

"What's going on here? Marron why are you dressed like that?" Krillin asked awkwardly.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GOD!" Marron screamed in frustration. She ran up the stairs to her room. "Just stay out of my life!" slamming the door.

Krillin and 18 stood dumbfounded! They didn't know what to do, but just stand there in bewilderment.

Marron became so tired with her parents pestering. She pulled the bag out her purse and opened it. She grabbed the pregnancy tests and ran in the bathroom. She followed the instructions, and peed in the small cup that came with the test. She dipped the tips of the pregnancy tests in the cup and topped them up. She laid them face up on the sink and washed her hands. The tests took five minutes; however, she could see a line appearing on both. She sat on the bathroom floor awaiting the news that would change her life, forever.

What would she say to her family, to Bra, to Trunks. How could she be a mother, she was a kid herself?

"No," she said, "things like this only happen in movies."

"I'm a good girl. It was one time and I'll never do it again. It's impossible I can't be pregnant! I'm just….going through changes is all." She nodded in agreement to her words. She couldn't possibly be pregnant; her whole life awaited her.

She grabbed both pregnancy tests from the counter and closed her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant." she repeated. She opened her eyes and gazed at the sticks in her hands. She began to laugh uncontrollably; however, her laughs ruptured into sobs, and soon erratic tears. Her emotions overtook her. She fell back on the floor, dropping the sticks near there packaging.

She lied on bathroom floor crying, clutching her stomach. Both pregnancy tests shown two very dark red lines. Next to them were the instructions that read: one line: not pregnant, two lines: pregnant.

* * *

phew..finally finished this chap...been a crazy summer...working alot, personal issues, skull injury (-.-)

kind of fell out of this one..just really wasnt in the mood...but i finished i hope yall got my little musical throw-ins...Cary Rae Jepsen (is that her name) and Mariah (obvious) some others but i forget.

**SPOILER ALERT**

On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z (lol narrator guy)

Marron confronts Yumi (ass whooping time)

18 snoops and uncovers some "stains" from the past (uh oh)

Trunks puts 1 and 2 together

Marron gets new powers (oooh


End file.
